Jawg
http://mixels.wikia.com/wiki/Gobba |code = LO1NG7OOTH}} Jawg is a Fang Gang Mixel. Description Personality Jawg is the epitome of a watchdog: loving to his friends, a menace to anyone who endangers them. Despite not having a heavy vocabulary, preferring to say only one word at a time and pant, bark, and laugh the rest of the time, Jawg is still a smart, if not animalistic Mixel. However, he does anger pretty easily, and is not above getting revenge when he feels wronged. Physical Appearance Jawg is mostly brown in color. He has prominent lips filled with long fangs. Two eyes rest on top of his head near a rectangular shape. His tongue is prominent and red. He has a rounded rectangular body with a darker brown section on top and rectangular shape on the sides. He has four grey legs with dark brown feet. A long dark grey tail with a brown tip is on his rear. Ability Jawg has large indestructible teeth that let him give a powerful bite. His tail can also be swung around like a whip. Biography Early life Little is known about Jawg's past. However, he managed to become the leader of the Fang Gang at some point. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") He went Snowboarding with Flain, Krader, Flurr, Kraw, and Slumbo once. He was teamed up with Slumbo, and the two of them Mixed to compete. ("Snow Half-Pipe") When Zaptor was preparing to eat a giant pile of Hamlogna Sandwiches, he walked in and ate all of them before Zaptor could eat a single bite. ("Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness") coming up with a plan to trick Flain and Slumbo.]] During a game of Log Toss with Chomly, the two of them accidentally hit Flain and Slumbo with their log, causing the two of them to burn their log in response. In retaliation, he followed his brother's idea to place a Cubit down and cause them to make a Murp, which they then used to continue their game. ("Fang Gang Log Toss") He was an invitee to Balk's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further adventures During the annual Mix Festival, Gobba went in his place as representation of the Fang Gang for a Hamlogna Sandwich run. This ended up getting him Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, though he was later returned to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") He managed to get trapped in slime by the Scorpi/Glurt Murp while in Mixel Park. ("Murp Romp") Jawg was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes * "FIVE! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" - Jawg, Fang Gang Log Toss Set Information Jawg is released as one of the Series 2 Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41514 and contains 61 pieces. Jawg's in-booklet code is LO1NG7OOTH, which is LongTooth when decoded. Trivia *He is the leader of the Fang Gang. *His name is a play on the words "jaw" and "dog". *Glurt strongly resembles him, as they both are based on dogs, and share, to some extent, the same build, though recolored. Both are also the first two dog-based Mixels, with the third being Spugg. *He's the first non-bipedal leader of a Mixel tribe, the second being Kraw, and the third being Scorpi. *Even though Jawg is the leader, in Epic Comedy Adventure Gobba is the leader. *He loves Hamlogna Sandwiches, similar to Zaptor. before Zaptor ate it first.]] *The way his mouth is structured, Jawg should technically be unable to close his mouth. When he does, his bottom row of teeth seems to disappear to rectify this fact. *Usually, it only takes him a few seconds to eat a large amount of food. This means that he eats the fastest out of all the Mixels.Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness: Jawg was seen eating the entire pile of Hamlonga Sandwiches before Zaptor managed to take a bite. *He and Magnifo are the only Mixels so far have not been shown as the dominant Mixels in a Mix. *He has one of the longest tails out of all the Mixels. *His teeth are the same as Hoogi's. *He represents February in the Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar. *Jawg was the first Mixel to have four legs. *He is the only known member of the Fang Gang without an "O" in his name. *The piece used for the end of his tail is later used for two of Turg's teeth, but in white instead of brown. *He and Kraw are the first Mixels without ball joint pieces. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Snow Half-Pipe *Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness *Fang Gang Log Toss *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) **Murp Romp (cameo) Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania *Mixels Rush Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters *Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Sources and References External links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2014 Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Leaders Category:Male characters Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Mixels Rush Category:Speed Category:Eight teeth Category:Fangs Category:High-pitched voices Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Mixels with Lips Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Non jointed tails Category:Four legs Category:More than two legs Category:Aggressive Mixels Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Crazy Mixels Category:Dog-Like Mixels Category:Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches Category:Mixels who like to eat Category:Mixels without hands Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Non-jointed feet